


Nothing Like a Good Show

by ufp13



Series: casino!verse [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like a Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandboxes, just playing in them.

One step into the gym, Sharon froze. Usually, she encountered either an empty room or some seriously dripping guys when she came to work out. She always went at a late hour in order to avoid most people, and the few she did meet were always the same, by now familiar faces who simply ignored her after a polite greeting. Thus the sight of a slender strawberry blonde on the treadmill caught her by surprise. She had seen her before a few days ago in front of the elevators, carrying a little suitcase making her believe she was only there for a day visit. So she had forced herself not to pay any more attention to her, even though not looking at her had been difficult as this woman was undeniably attractive. 

Seeing her now again in hot pants and a simple white sleeveless shirt, she picked up where she had forced herself to leave off. The speed the woman was going was a steady but not really slow one, and she obviously had been at it for a while already. Her ponytail bounced happily, brushing her neck and shoulders with every step while some drops of sweat ran down her back, vanishing under the shirt, eventually adding to the wet spot.

“Feel free to pay for the show in compliments.”

Sharon started, the voice having shocked her. “Sorry. I... I didn’t mean to...”

“Stare?” The woman slowed down and got off the machine. “Yes, you did.” She grinned mischievously, obviously not minding being observed closely. “Catherine Willows,” she introduced herself while she threw a towel around her neck.

Rediscovering her voice, Sharon answered, “Sharon Raydor.”

“So you are the Wicked Witch of the West. Nice to meet you.”

“Excuse me?” She knew of the nickname but hadn’t been prepared for Catherine’s comment.

“Well, I like to form my own opinion of people, and my first impression doesn’t agree with what I’ve heard.”

“Good to know. And you are?”

“LVPD’s best flirt,” Catherine smirked.

“Vegas?”

“Crime lab. Here to help with a case. And I apologise for distracting you from your workout. Or did you come here for me?”

“Not intentionally, but...”

“How about I hit the showers, you do whatever you came to do, I enjoy the show – fair’s fair after all, and if you still have some energy left afterwards, we hit a bar?”

While she wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of being observed during her workout, she could hardly argue the point, so Sharon nodded, wondering what the hell had gotten into her, but at the same time deciding not to care, to let herself get carried away for once. Best flirt? Indeed.

= End =


End file.
